2BA MASTER  Giovanni's Journey
by fire-dragonz
Summary: So you think you know the boss of Team Rocket? What about his childhood, his infamous mother Madame Boss and what about his starter pokemon? Giovanni faces many adventures and challenges to acheive his goal.All answers  questions are 2 be revealed!


This story doesn't have any new pokemon in it. It is all the original ones from Kanto, sorry to disappoint some of you but personally I think the original is always best! This story is all about the leader of Team Rocket and about his childhood. Please be nice to me! This is my first pokemon fanfiction. -

It isn't always easy being an only child. More difficult still is the fact that your father is dead and your mother is the head of the largest criminal organisation in Kanto. Giovanni was only eight years of age yet it seems like all the problems of the world were already weighing him down. Giovanni and his mother barely spoke, when they did it usually resulted in an argument of some sort. School wasn't much better, at the age of eight pupils were beginning to get their first pokemon. At lunch and break the children would battle one another and trade each other. Unfortunately, despite Giovanni's wealth he did not have a pokemon of his own, his mother wanted him to have a strong pokemon, she said she would choose one for him when he was a mature enough. She had being explaining this fact to him for years. Giovanni did not want her to choose his pokemon he wanted to make his own choice. It seemed to Giovanni that he would never get his starter pokemon.

It was a typically average day for Giovanni, it was around 5:30pm, after serving detention he had just been released from school. He just did not care about school anymore, nothing made sense to him over the past few years. It was raining heavily outside as Giovanni made his way home to the secret location of the Rocket headquarters on the outskirts of Viridian. He had been walking for less than two minutes and already his clothing was drenched and he was shivering all over, " Why does nothing go right for me?" he said aloud, it was a rhetorical question, that was always the case with Giovanni, there was never anyone to answer his questions. Something caught Giovanni's attention out of the corner of his eye, making his solemn thoughts disperse for the time being. A pack of stray Growlithes had surrounded a small bushy area, some were growling ferociously whilst others advanced nearer to the "thing" that had caught the dog pokemons' attention.

Curiosity got the better of Giovanni and picking up a large nearby stick for protection he edged towards the pack of vicious animals. Once he was close enough he was able to see what the fuss was about, within a small bush lay a baby Meowth, its eyes were shut put you could hear the faint purring from the small cat. A sneer spread across the main Growlithe's face and Giovanni realised the harsh reality of it all. They were going to feast on the poor little kitten. No! He wouldn't allow it, with a brave leap forward he yelled "NO! STOP! SHOO! GO AWAY YOU FILTHY MUTTS!" With all the power he could muster he sent the stick swishing forwards and backwards barely missing the dog pokemon. Clearly the dogs were not use to so much human attention and they did not want to be around to see more of it, sensing danger the pack of Growlithes fled the scene leaving Giovanni and the Meowth alone.

Giovanni knelt down beside the pokemon, it was so small and innocent. Giovanni knew that cats did not open their eyes for a few weeks after their birth. He wondered if the pokemon had opened its yet. As if he were psychic the little kitten purred gently and then slowly lifted its eyelids so that it stared right at Giovanni. " Merow" the pokemon said croakily. Giovanni smiled, it had been a while since he had smiled. How he wanted to take the Meowth, make it his own, but the kitten had a family, he couldn't just take it.

Sighing Giovanni turned his back to the pokemon and began to slowly walk away. A little meow from behind him made him stop in his tracks though. He turned his head and saw that the little, white, furry pokemon had stumbled over to him. " Perhaps that professor on TV was right, maybe the pokemon can choose its owner too," Giovanni murmured, his thoughtful face turned to that of happiness and he gently lifted the Meowth in his arms. " How would you like to be my starter pokemon?" Giovanni asked the little cat, surprisingly the pokemon seemed to understand and let out a bright "meow" of response.

Maybe things were brightening up for Giovanni after all, I guess only time will tell.

Well… If you like it I'll continue ASAP. I know not much has happened so far but it's just the beginning.


End file.
